mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Lawler vs. Johny Hendricks 2
The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Johny Hendricks defending. The first round began. Lawler is right in his face, kneed the body three times hard, and again and a left hand and a right hook. He stuffed a double. He kneed the body, ate one to the leg, kneed the body, slipped, ate three lefts from Hendricks and a knee to the body, replied to the body, kneed the head twice. Head again. And again. They broke. Lawler kneed the body and again. Defending a single. Crowd chanting Robbie. 4:00. Lawler landed a left elbow. "Knee!" Lawler kneed the body. Hendricks kneed the leg twice. Hendricks kneed the leg. And again. Lawler kneed the body, defended a double. Lawler landed a left elbow. 3:00. Hendricks switched to a single. Hendricks kneed the thigh. Lawler kneed the body. He kneed the face and body. And body. And body. And body, he defended a single. Nope, double. Hendricks is locking his hands. Lawler basing. Defending very well. 2:00 left. Hendricks kneed the leg. Lawler kneed the body twice, again. Another. Hendricks kneed the body, they broke, he landed an inside kick. Hendricks landed a left and an inside kick and another. 1:00. Hendricks landed an inside kick. Hendricks landed a right and a leg kick, shot for a double, Lawler defending. He got it. 30. Crowd roared. Shit. Half-guard. 15. Hendricks landed a short right elbow. R1 ends, 10-9 Lawler. "He didn't do anything with it but we can't afford that," they told Lawler. R2 began. Hendricks landed an inside kick and ate a left. And a high kick. Hendricks landed a body kick and another. Lawler landed a leg kick. Hendricks landed a left. Hendricks landed an inside kick and a jab, ate a jab. 4:00. Hendricks landed a hard leg kick and ate a jab. Lawler landed a right and ate a leg kick. Hendricks landed a pair of lefts and a leg kick. Hendricks landed an inside kick. Hendricks landed a left and a leg kick. Hendricks shot for a double, kneed the leg. Lawler defended. 3:00. Hendricks kneed the thigh hard twice. And the leg twice there, another. Another. Lawler kneed the body. "His leg's gonna be dead next round." Hendricks completing the double. He did. "Break his heart!" 2:00. Hendricks kneed the body. Lawler standing. Hmm... Stalemate. They stood and broke. Lawler front kicked the face. 1:00. Lawler landed a counter right. 35. Hendricks landed a right and a leg kick. Lawler landed a jab and a left, Hendricks landed a left. And a body kick, Lawler replied. Lawler landed a body kick, 15, front kicked the body, landed a blocked high kick slipping, turtled up. Hendricks rolled him trying a guillotine, R2 ends, 10-9 Hendricks. "Beautiful front kick," they told Lawler and asked for it to the body and to the face. They also said Hendricks was getting winded. R3 began. Hendricks checked an inside kick. Hendricks replied. Lawler throwing the front kick to the body. More. Lawler landed a jab and a body kick and a jab again. Hendricks landed a right and a leg kick. 4:00. Hendricks landed a left and a right. Hendricks landed an inside kick. Crowd chanting Robbie. Hendricks landed a left and a leg kick. He landed a right hook. Hendricks landed a jab and an inside kick. 3:00. Hendricks landed a jab and another and a left and a double jab. Hendricks landed a double jab. He landed a one-two. Hendricks landed a right hook and an inside kick. 2:00. Hendricks landed a big combo and a leg kick and an uppercut. Lawler's leg is welted, the right leg. Hendricks landed a right. And a jab, he got a nice single. Ugh. "This is what we went to OSU for." Lawler's tired. Lawler sprawled out. He stood to the clinch. 1:00. Hendricks worked a double. "He's got no offense there Johny." He switched to a single. 35. Back to a double. He got it. Ugh. 15. Lawler landed two left elbows. R3 ends, 10-9 Hendricks, wow lol. They told Lawler Miletich was in the crowd. R4 began. Lawler landed a left. Hendricks landed a right. And an inside kick. Hendricks landed a left. Hendricks landed a jab. And an inside kick. He worked for a single, Lawler defending, switching to a double. 4:00. The ref broke them up shortly. Brett said it's like Lawler's on autopilot. Hendricks landed an inside kick. Hendricks landed a right. 3:00. Lawler landed a glancing high kick. Lawler kneed the body and ate a left. Hendricks landed an inside kick. Hendricks landed a double jab. Lawler landed a counter left uppercut. Lawler ate a jab and landed a counter left, ate an inside kick. 2:00. Lawler landed another high kick, and ate an inside kick. Rogan thinks Lawler's right hand is injured. Hendricks got a single, damn it. Hendricks is literally just stalling on top. Lawler stands and escapes, ate a jab. Lawler landed a jab. He's stalking, ate a leg kick. Lawler defending a single, 1:00. Boos. He doesn't really want it, just running out the clock. Hendricks switches to a double. Lawler defending, landing rights to the body. Three left elbows, 15. Four more. A hard one, lefts to the body, left elbow, left hands, R4 ends, 10-9 Hendricks but not nearly as dominant as the third. Could potentially go to Lawler. "We're back where we were in March, five minutes left, he's slowing down," they told Lawler. "Desperation mode, walk him down and hurt him, don't let him steal the time on your legs this round against the cage." Hendricks' corner told him it was close and he had to win the last round. R5 began. Hendricks landed a jab. Lawler stuffed a single and landed a right and a left. Hendricks landed a double jab and worked a single. Switched to a double, boos. Rightfully so. 4:00. Hendricks kneed the leg. And again. Ref broke them up, good on Herb Dean for once. Lawler landed a jab. And a right. Both men are tired, lawler landed a body kick. Hendricks landed an inside kick. Hendricks landed a body kick. 3:00. Hendricks landed a jab. Crowd chanting Robbie. Lawler landed a jab. Lawler sprawled a single, Hendricks worked a double. Boos. Lawler defending. Right hands and elbows to the body. Ref wants action. Boos. Ref broke them up. 2:00. Hendricks landed a left. "He's going for the knockout." Hendricks worked a single. Loudest boos I've heard in a long time. Switching to a double, nope still single. Ref wants work. Come the fuck on Johny.. Robbie seriously hurt this guy. Hard rights under. Sprawling the single. Rights under, elbow. 1:00. Hard right hammerfists, more, hard ones, hard hammerfists. 35. Johny's cut on the forehead, eating left elbows to the body, hard ones, oh damn, Hendricks grunting, Lawler escaped, landed a left, kneed the head twice and landed a right, 15. Lawler stalking, they clinched, lawler broke away, landed two hard body kicks. Lawler landed a body kick and a left. R5 absolutely Lawler's, he could have taken the fourth too! They hugged. Rory MacDonald gets the winner. They're taking a while, it's gonna be a split. 48-47 Lawler, 48-47 Hendricks, 49-46 split for... NEW for Lawler. Hughes put the belt on Lawler. Christmas came early. Lawler said it wasn't easy. He said he went out there and tried to finish and said that's how you fight in championship fights.